Simbiosis
by blackphanthom
Summary: La simbiosis es un tipo de relación de dependencia entre dos seres donde existe un beneficio neto para ambos. Esta relación varía en intensidad y puede llegar a ser vital al punto de que ninguna de las partes pueda vivir sin la colaboración de la otra.CWD


La simbiosis es un tipo de relación de dependencia entre dos seres donde existe un beneficio neto para ambos. Esta relación varía en intensidad y puede llegar a ser vital al punto de que ninguna de las partes pueda vivir sin la colaboración de la otra. Incluso puede llegar a sentirse el dolor o angustia del individuo afin.

"Cuenta tu jardin por las flores , no por las hojas caidas"

989394849390202938938382912009389372929

Dolor de estomago

Los sonidos familiares de la vieja casa y el deliciosa aroma que emanaba de la cocina, le hicieron recordar a Don el porque estaba tan ansioso de ir a casa, - es decir- a casa de su hermano, el viejo hogar familiar se habia convertido ya en un estrategico centro de reunion para el y su familia extendida , - su equipo de trabajo- asi como para los amigos de su hermano menor. Lo cual aparentemente su padre disfutaba muchisimo.

"Hey! Papa, lo que sea que estes preparando huele delicioso" Dijo el joven agente mientras tomaba el control remoto de la televisión a fin de alcanzar a ver al menos la ultima parte del partido de hockey de esta noche.

"Hey , Donnie" contesto el mayor de los Eppes asomando su canosa cabeza por la puerta de la cocina " Ya que estas aquí antes que tu hermano, ayudame a poner la mesa para poder cenar , sospecho que ustedes dos deben estar muriendose de hambre " -puntualizo Alan señalando con su mano cubierta por un guante de cocina hacia la vacia mesa familiar.

Habiendose apenas sentado, Don se levanto del sillon pesadamente , emitiendo un gruñido por respuesta , recordando como cuando eran niños sus padres solian asignarles tareas a Charlie y a el, algunas de las cuales solian intercambiar, y es este caso no seria la excepcion.Si el ponia la mesa seria el turno de "Chuck" de arreglar el lavaplatos. Con la decision echa en su mente, Don empezo a colocar los utensilios necesarios para una confrotable cena para tres.

Justo cuando se encontraba colocando el ultimo cubierto, Don pudo escuchar la puerta principal abriendose, anunciando la llegada de su hermanito, por fuerza de habito , Don checo la hora en su reloj, haciendose la nota mental de llamar a Charlie en el futuro para recordarle dejar la oficina antes de las diez de la noche.

"Hey Charlie! Acaso tomaste un tercer turno en la universidad y olvidaste decirmelo" Dijo Don en un tono humoristico pero firme. Al dar la vuelta con solo dar un vistazo a la apariencia de su hermano, Don tuvo la certeza de que su idea de llamar o incluso ir por Charlie hasta el campus no seria del todo mala. " Por Dios! Mirate, te ves exhausto"

Un palido y delgado Charlie regalo su mejor sonrisa a su hermano mayor, ignorando por completo los comentarios de Don acerca de su apariencia, finalmente , de todas las personas que podrian indicarle a Charlie lo perjudicial que era matarse trabajando, Don Eppes resultaba el menos adecuado. "Hola Donnie, es un gusto verte tambien! "-contesto el joven profesor dejandose caer pesadamente en el sillon mas cercano.

"Hey, no te duermas estamos a punto de cenar y tu luces como que una buena comida te hace falta." puntualizo Don a su hermano al verlo recostarse incómodamente y cubrir sus ojos con su brazo.

"En realidad no tengo mucho apetito, tome algo en la Universidad por la tarde y…" Una tibia mano sobre su frente hizo a Charlie sobresaltarse y perder su linea de ideas, abriendo los ojos Charlie se encontro con el rostro de su hermano, considerablemente cerca. "Don, que haces?" Pregunto Charlie al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del sillon.

Don retrocedio un par de pasos dandole espacio a su hermano - " lo de la cena no fue una pregunta Chuck, necesitas comer" notando la enfadada mirada de su hermano , Don trato de mejorar las cosas - "además papa se ha pasado la tarde cocinando, no quieres desilusionarlo, o si?".

La respuesta de Charlie fue interrumpida por la abrupta entrada de su padre desde la cocina, llevando en la manos, algo que por su olor deberia saber delicioso, lo que hizo que Charlie recuperara de pronto su apetito perdido.

"Hey Charlie, estas en casa hijo?, justo a tiempo para disfrutar de un agradable cena familiar. Vamos, chicos, a la mesa los dos que la cena se enfria" Viendo a su padre tan feliz, Charlie decidio que no deseaba perderse la cena y la conversación posterior, por lo cual tomo su lugar acostumbrado ante la mesa familiar.

La cena trascurrio de la manera mas alegre, con ambos hermanos relatando los pormenores de su dia de trabajo y con Alan compartiendo algunas de la incidencias de su dia . En medio de las risas y la camaraderia, no por vez primera , Alan Eppes se sorprendia de lo lejos que la relacion de sus hijos habia llegado, de ser un par de completos extraños hace un par de años, ahora actuaban como los mejores amigos , por lo cual le estaba profundamente agradecido al cielo ..y a su querida Margaret.

Recien empezaban a disfrutar de los postres cuando el mas joven de los tres mostro sintomas de incomodidad. " Charlie, te encuentras bien?" , pregunto Alan al notar la palidez y el ligero velo de sudor sobre la cara de su hijo. 

"Hey Chuck, que ocurre?" pregunto a su vez Don, viendo a su hermanito doblarse sobre la mesa , "Charlie?" insistio Don colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"E-estoy bien ! Me duele un poco el estomago, debe ser algo que comi en la universidad y me hizo daño" respondio un jadeante Charlie, para tranquilizar a su familia. " Me ire a la cama temprano y les aseguro que me sentire mejor mañana..Buenas noches papa, Buenas noches Don"

"Hey estas seguro?" Don se vio obligado a girar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla a fin de poder ver a su hermano quien se encontraba ya subiendo lentamente las escaleras. 

"Puedo llevarte algo, leche , agua , un antiacido?" Pregunto Alan a su vez.

"Hasta mañana , chicos" emitio Charlie por toda respuesta, perdiendose su voz en lo alto de las escaleras.

"Vaya que es terco" Exclamo Alan, ante la indiferencia de su hijo menor.

"Oh si, eso lo heredo de ti!" Complemento Don, intentando fallidamente ocultar su sonrisa tras el vaso con agua del que estaba bebiendo.

1234567890912345677890123456789012345678890

**Un mes despues**

"Hey jefe" Para Don no resultaba difícil adivinar que quien le llamaba era Colby Granger, considerando que era el unico de su equipo con el habito de llamarlo jefe "Yo , Colby?" contesto Don sentandose frente a su escritorio.

"Eh?" Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Eppes, al parecer su súbita entrada habia logrado sorprender al exmarine " El chico listo te llamo de nuevo, me pidio que en cuanto terminaras tu reunion con el director te comunicaras con el".

"Te dijo que ocurria?" Interrogo Don descolgando el teléfono para llamar a su hermano.¨Pasando ligeramente una mano sobre su vientre, al parecer tantas dosis de cafeina diaria habian empezado a actuar en su estomago y ahora el tenia esta especie de dolor ligero en su abdomen, o bien Charlie habia sido un buen hermano y compartido su resfriado con su hermano mayor.

"No, realmente, solo que necesitaba hablar contigo" "Se encuentra bien? Lo escuche un poco nervioso, cansado" Para Colby el menor de los Eppes se habia convertido en el hermanito que siempre habia deseado.

"Ya conoces a Charlie, siempre lleno de trabajo, tiene un par de semanas con esta molesta tos , que le impide dormir adecuadamente, lo cual lo tiene de muy mal humor, fue al medico hace un par de dias , espero que eso le…

"Hey Charlie? Que dijo el medico" Don cambio repentinamente su conversación con Colby cuando Charlie respondio al teléfono.."Hey, hermano, que ocurre?…….Charlie? El tono de la conversación llamo la atencion de Colby, por la forma de hablar de su jefe , algo estaba ocurriendo con el mas joven de la familia.

"Si claro, no hay problema…. Charlie que esta…? Ah! De acuerdo te veo ahí en una hora, cuidate" Don parecia haberse quedado congelado al lado del teléfono , mirando con intensa concentración al objeto en su mano..

"Don, hey Don !" subitamente un borrosa sombra frente a sus ojos , saco de su concentración al agente, la sombra resulto ser la mano de Colby agitada frente a su campo de vision .

"Colby, por favor , Si surge algo localizame en mi teléfono celular" Dijo Don , de repente pareciendo mas activo que hace un par de minutos, "Si Wright pregunta por mi, dile que no tardo" El viejo agente instruyo a su subordinado mientras descolgaba apresuradamente su saco.

"Esta bien, pero que ocurre? Algo esta mal? Don?" Colby tuvo que luchar con su deseo de salir corriendo tras su jefe y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

"Umh? Si" contesto vagamente Don, "es solo un problema familiar. No tardo"….

"Claro, conduce con cuidado" sugirió Colby, quedandose de pie en medio de la oficina, sintiendo como que realmente necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia,..pero que?

123456768789012345567889901234566778809

"Hola, Charlie" Don giro cautelosamente la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento, confirmando lo que ya temia, que al entrar su hermano menor olvidaria cerrar la puerta con llave. Desde que Kim estuvo en la oficina, lo cual llevo a Charlie a hacerle un visita a media noche, Don le habia dado a su hermano un copia de la llave de su departamento , de esta forma se sentia un poco mas seguro y considerando que el tenia una copia de la llave de la casa de Charlie, le parecio lo mas justo.

Don encontro a su hermano sentado a la orilla del sillon, con ambas manos sobre su regazo, contemplando con intensidad un gran sobre ubicado en la mesa de café.

"Hey, Charlie, estoy aquí, que querias decirme? "Chuck?" repitio Don poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de su hermano quien permanecia callado y con la mirada fija, Don estaba apunto de levantarse y llamar a su padre, cuando la suave voz de su hermano, le sobresalto al punto de saltar en su asiento.

"El doctor Finney, creyo que se trataba de una bronquitis, incluso Pneumonia" Empezo a hablar Charlie, en un tono casi mecanico, "Hace un par de dias senti un dolor muy agudo en el pecho y empece a toser , despues senti la boca llena de sangre y corri a enjuagarme. Finney dijo que probablemense se trataba de una infeccion, nunca esperamos ver lo que encontramos es los rayos X….

Un escalofrio recorrio de pronto la espalda de Don Eppes, quien se sento sobre la mesa de café a fin de poder estar frente y cerca de su hermano."Que fue lo que encontraron ? " Charlie?" Esta vez Don sacudio ligeramente la rodilla de su hermano, con la esperanza de lograr su atencion."Charlie?"

"Mmh! Charlie levanto su rostro, mostrando una mirada desorientada y perpleja.

"Pregunte, Que fue lo que encontraron, en los rayos X. Charlie" Don podia sentir como su respiracion y ritmo cardiaco se aceleraban poco a poco.

Despues de lo que parecio una eternidad , Charlie empezo a hablar de 

Nuevo, "Lo encontro en mi páncreas, es grande y del tipo agresivo, de hecho esta tambien en una parte de mis pulmones. El Dr. Finney dice que es difícil extriparlo, sin causar mas daño….

Don sentia como si su cabeza estuviera dentro de un panal gigante, le resultaba imposible procesar lo que Charlie estaba diciendole. "C-Charlie , de que estas hablando? De que se trata esto? Para Don era como si todo el suelo hubieses desaparecido y estuviera flotando en el aire.

"Donnie!" Por primera vez Charlie hizo contacto visual con su hermano. "Tengo cancer Don …. Y es terminal……Me estoy muriendo, Don, …muriendo….."

1234566789012345656787890'0'

A/N 1:- Se bien que la idea de Charlie estando enfermo se ha hecho cientos de veces, pero en fin esta es ahora mi interpretación del tema

A/N 2.-Para aquellas increibles personas que aun esten interesadas en mis otras historias,al fin tengo una nueva Lap Top, y estoy trabajando arduamente en ellas.

Xoxo Rossy 


End file.
